Fall Festival
Fall Festival was a star collection event that ran from November 04 to November 22, 2019. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: :we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #836 -Event Announcement by Hisoka and Ted- :Hisoka "There's going to be a Fall Festival in Gedonelune!" :Ted "Even though there are no seasons here like there are in the Empire of Hinomoto?" :Hisoka "Yeah, but that means we get to eat all the seasonal foods! That's why the market's been so busy. Will you help me out, Ted?" :Ted "...Fine."ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #836." Retrieved on November 05, 2019. Note Were made for this event: *19 new avatar items, 1 being exclusive in the event shop. *7 new stories each for Sigurd, Luca, Nox, Caesar, Azusa, KlausII and Zeus. Summary Intro : Chocolate Cake: "Wooo, let's go to the Fall Festival! Today's the day I get to eat that brand new chocolate to celebrate the plentiful harvest! Hmm, is there someone eyeing my chocolate?!" : Caesar: "Will you fight the bad guys with me?" : Zeus: "Wait! If you're going to shoot, shoot me!" : Azusa: "I don't think that will make anyone happy." : Sigurd: "Shall we, my charm?" : Luca: "Good... no one will catch us now." : Klaus: "Okay. Stop pulling me." : Nox: "You're a tease. Well, I don't mind being teased." Chocolate Cake: "Huh?! Sorry but could you take this somewhere else? I'm very busy eating my new chocolate." Story(ies) Sigurd: The annual Fall Festival was happening in tow. Liz Hart, Amelia Nile and others from the academy were holding a booth there, selling magical love charms like a bracelet with pink stone being and an anklet with green stone, both to help get closer to a loved one, matching rings that let the wearer feel the other person pulse whenever they wanted. The charms were also being sold as simple accessories. Sigurd Curtis then visited the booth and picked Liz for a stroll on the festival. Luca: Liz was in charge of planning to the academy for the Fall Festival. Luca Orlem suggested launching magical fireworks, yet Liz explained that there was no spell for launching fireworks and shooting out magical lights would be too bright. Luca then drew on a paper the magic circle for shooting out light. Liz noticed small changes she commented how he was setting parts to colors, changing some shapes, and how she did not knew that there was a magic circle like that. Answering her, Luca said that he just came up with it. On the day of the festival the students gathered at the park on the outside of town, everyone took their place and launched the fireworks one by one. One being a rose-shaped firework. Nox: In the festival, Nox Noir and Liz were participating in the egg hunt in town. Liz was looking for the egg with pink glowing hearts on it. When they found the egg, in order to get it, Nox kicked a wall, jumped up onto the balcony and hopped back on the ground. Caesar: Liz and Caesar Raphael were out in town enjoying the autumn day and the Fall Festival, held every year to celebrate the year's harvest and wish for a good one the following year. Near a food stand Zett showed up with a bag of fruit candy and mentioned that there was a show happening on the main street. When Liz and Caesar got there, everywhere was painted red soaked in Pucca liquid. Caesar tried to escape with Liz, yet Hiro Tachibana and Zeus Brundle trowed Pucca balls at them. Caesar explained that it was being held there the Pucca Pucca Festival, part of the Fall Festival. As the red ball-shaped fruit Pucca grows in extreme quantity in autumn, threatening the ecosystem, people pluck them from trees and throw at one another. In the end, the couple decided to stay and "fight" back. Azusa: Liz mentioned how the town was colorful. In a water event, everyone carried a bucket and was splashing colored water everywhere. It was being done that year as a decision to celebrate the successful harvest and to wish for another great harvest of colorful fruits and vegetables next year. Liz commented how the vegetables were cheap and delicious. Some kids trowed yellow water at Liz, yet as Azusa Kuze had dodged she picked a bucket with purple water to trow at him. Liz slipped and the water went on both of them. Klaus: Downtown at the festival, Liz was commenting the rare colorful fruits that filled the stands, like a big apple and a pink banana. In a shop, they were making just for that day, a limited-time only huge strawberry sundae, expensive for using many quality strawberries. When Liz mentioned how it was over her budged, Klaus Goldstein bought the sundae for them, and he had to carry it with both hands. Zeus: Liz, Zeus and Hiro were out in town at the Fall Festival. That year, the theme was changed to a water festival, splashing water on each other with water guns of many shapes and sizes. Hiro took on that looked like a rifle, Zeus a bazooka and Liz a small one (not specified). In the town-center the water festival was on, with people splashing water on each other, with not just water guns but also buckets, hoses etc. Gallery aki_ad.png|Advertisement1 aki_ad1.png|Advertisement2 aki_ad2.png|Advertisement3 Aki top.png|Event Top aki_stories.png|Reward Stories aki_story1.png aki_story2.png aki_story3.png aki_cover.png|Story cover aki_ava1.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection aki_ava2.png|Avatar Items from Higher Ranking aki_ava3.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection and Early Bird aki_star-ava.png|Star Collection Rewards aki_star1.png aki_star2.png aki_star3.png aki_star4.png aki_star5.png aki_rank-ava.png|Higher Ranking Rewards aki_rank-reward.png|Higher Ranking Prizes aki_early-ava.png|Early Bird Rewards aki_early-reward.png|Early Bird Prizes aki_shop.png|Exclusive shop item aki_all-ava.png|All avatar items aki_banners.png|Banners An_102_aki_bg1.jpg|garden background An_102_aki_bg2.jpg|garden background Category:Events Category:Collection Events Category:Summary Needed